This disclosure relates generally to cross-connect assemblies. In particular, this disclosure relates to jacks, jack assemblies, digital cross-connect systems, and methods utilizing these devices.
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well known and include a plurality of bores sized for receiving tip and ring plugs. A plurality of spring contacts are provided within the bores for contacting the tip and ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
In one aspect, this disclosure describes a jack assembly that eliminates many parts of prior art assemblies and simplifies the DSX connection.
In one aspect, a jack is provided that includes a body having a forward wall, an opposite rear wall and an interior chamber with a plurality of bores. Each of the bores is sized to receive a plug having a tip contact and a ring contact. A plurality of electrically conductive spring contacts is oriented within the interior chamber. Each of the spring contacts includes a tip spring contact and a ring spring contact. A first plurality of connection locations is secured to the body and projects from the forward wall. A second plurality of connection locations is secured to the body and projects from the rear wall. A plurality of conductive pins is secured to the body and projects from the rear wall. A circuit board is secured to the body and includes a first and second plurality of circuit paths. The first plurality of circuit paths is disposed on the circuit board to make electrical contact between the plurality of spring contacts and the first plurality of connective locations. The second plurality of circuit paths makes electrical contact between the spring contacts and the second plurality of connective locations.
In another aspect, the disclosure is directed to a jack assembly that includes a jack, as described above, and a chassis. The chassis defines a frame, and the jack is removably mounted to the frame. A circuit board is mounted on the frame of the chassis and has a socket secured thereto and in electrical contact therewith. The socket is in receipt of and in electrical contact with the plurality of conductive pins of the jack.
In another aspect, the disclosure is directed to a method for assembling a jack assembly. The method includes providing a jack, as described above; providing a chassis, including a frame; and operably mounting the jack onto the frame through an open front face in the frame. The step of operably mounting the jack includes mounting it such that the second plurality of connective locations of the jack projects and is accessible through the open back face of the frame.
In another aspect, the disclosure is directed to a chassis for a DSX system. The chassis includes a frame having a plurality of walls that define an open, unobstructed front face and an open, unobstructed back face. Two of the walls in opposition to each other define a plurality of slots sized to receive a jack therewithin. The open, unobstructed front face is in open communication with aligned slot pairs, while the open, unobstructed back face is open communication with one of the plurality of receiving slots.